


[podfic] nothing you can say

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music is different. It's subtle; Ray doubts anyone in the audience even notices. Doubts that anyone in the <i>band</i> notices, but after so many years of hearing Mikey's fingers on the strings, he can tell that it's not-Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] nothing you can say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing you can say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350848) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:08:06 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/nycs/nycs.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/nycs/nycs.m4b) | **Size:** 15.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
